Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper is a personification of death in YouTube Poop World. His origins are a mystery. The original Grim Reaper was personally appointed by the Great Mighty Poo to regulate the forces of death throughout the universe. The Original Grim Reaper The original Grim Reaper made he Great Mighty Poo aware of his presence 1.4 billion years ago. Not much is known about him aside from the fact that he was very serious in almost all situations. About 170 million years ago, the universe had accumulated so many stars that the version of Sony Vegas it was running on began to crash. This cosmic anomaly threatened to destroy the entire universe. Thankfully, the Grim Reaper put a stop to this by destroying a large percentage of the universe. In the process, the Grim Reaper's body was destroyed, but his immortality prevented him from truly being killed. He eventually chose a humanoid skeleton covered in a substance that emitted no light as his new vessel. The Six Grim Reapers About 10,000 years ago, Sony Vegas nearly crashed again, resulting in the Grim Reaper parting with his body once more. However, this time his consciousness was split into six beings, each choosing a different vessel. Grim Reaper No. 1 The first Grim Reaper lives in a small apartment in New Jersey, Murica out of a strange form of sadomasochism. He is typically responsible for deaths resulted from the everyday strain of society, but he also enjoys seeing people die from Tornadoes (and occasionally makes people age backwards in them like Eustace's wife that one time). Grim Reaper No. 2 The second Grim Reaper lives in some ancient ruins elsewhere. He is typically responsible for deaths resulting from wars, but he also enjoys seeing people die in Earthquakes. Grim Reaper No. 3 The third Grim Reaper lives in some sort of Desert. He is responsible for deaths resulting from biological needs such as extreme thirst, starvation, suffocation, and heat exhaustion. He is said to be a serial arsonist, but since he can erase the YouTube Poop Wiki, he probably isn't. Grim Reaper No. 4 The fourth Grim Reaper lives under the sea. He is responsible for deaths from most diseases, but he also takes care of situations whenever an idiot uses a toaster that toasts toast while in the bath tub or shower. Grim Reaper No. 5 The fifth Grim Reaper lives in a palace in space and is responsible for most deaths from commonplace stupidity (aside from examples with toasters in bath tubs). He claims to know everything that has ever happened in the universe, yet he was unable to figure out why the ratio of hotdogs to hotdogs buns in their respective packages is not one-to-one. Ergo, he's probably just a hack! Grim Reaper No. 6 The final Grim Reaper lives in the Underworld and is considered the boss of the six Grim Reapers. He enjoys participating in musical duels and is good friends with Peppermint Buttler from Adventure Time. Clones Some of the Grim Reapers' vessels have been cloned over the years. One such example was created 2,200 years ago and has since become enslaved to two mortal children named Billy and Mandy after a game of limbo over the soul of a hamster. Trivia *When the Grim Reaper chose his vessel 170 million years ago, the vessel he chose was similar to human skeleton covered in a material so dark it emitted no light. It was once believed this material was dark matter, but this was disproved when Billy Mays started selling actual dark matter in 2005. *In regards to one of the Grim Reapers making people age backwards in tornadoes, people have tried to live forever by jumping into tornadoes in this way. These people are probably idiots though. Category:Characters